wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
No Mercy 2017
|} 'No Mercy 2017 Main Show:' '1) After the match, Michael Cole announces that Finn Bálor will face Curt Hawkins tonight for the WWE European Championship. Finn poses in the ring as Curt Hawkins looks on from the commentary table. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, Miz celebrates on the ramp as Jordan looks on in the ring. We go to replays. Back live, Renee Young is in the ring. She asks Jason Jordan about his loss. Jordan says he couldn’t overcome the odds, but he still doesn’t respect The Miz and wants a rematch. The crowd is loudly booing him. When Kurt Angle comes out, the crowd lovingly chants, “You suck.” When Miz is out, he just sucks.' 'Video Package: Finn Bálor vs. Bray Wyatt.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and Finn Bálor makes his way to the ring. Bray Wyatt attacks Finn Bálor from behind while he was still making his entrance in the ring. Wyatt throws him out of the ring and drives him into the barricade ribs first. Wyatt then slams his face onto the commentary table and hits a one-armed slam on the table. Wyatt gets in the ring and poses while referees run down to check on Bálor. Bálor is being helped to the back. Wyatt grabs a microphone and tells the crowd to look what he just did to their hero. Wyatt calls him a coward and tells him to run away. Wyatt says he’s no man at all; he’s a god. As for Bálor, he’s not a man. He’s a coward. Bálor gets angry and takes his jacket off. Bálor then walks down to the ring clutching his ribs. Bálor attacks, and the referee calls for the bell. The match is officially underway.' '3) After the match, Finn Bálor poses in the ring. We go to replays.' 'Video Package: Asuka will debut at WWE TLC on October 22.' 'Backstage, Charly Caruso is with the The Motor City Machine Guns. She asks Shelley and Sabin what adjustments they’ve made to their game. Sabin says the world has to adjust to them. Shelley says Dean and Seth need adjustments. Shelley says when the going gets tough and the match turns ugly, Ambrose and Rollins will fall to pieces because they’re facing a real team. They don’t just set the bar – they are The Bar!' We go to commercial. 'Video Package: RAW Women’s Championship Fatal 5 Way.' '5) After the match, Alexa Bliss grabs her title and poses in the ring. We go to replays. Back live, Renee Young interviews Alexa Bliss. She says there’s a lot of stars in Hollywood, but she’s a goddess.' 'Video Package: Roman Reigns vs. John Cena.' We go to commercial. '6) After the match, Reigns holds his arms up before seeing Cena on his feet. The crowd starts booing because they see what’s coming. Cena then raises Reigns’ arm up to massive boos. Reigns goes to the back. Cena is teary eyed as he gets to his feet. Cena bows for the crowd, goes to ringside, and hugs a young fan. The crowd chants, “Thank you, Cena.” Cena looks around the arena and seems to be taking it in. Cena then goes up the ramp.' 'Backstage, Kurt Angle is in his office when The Miz walks in. The Miz rubs in Angle’s face that he beat his son. Miz then says he wants to be the first to interview Roman Reigns on Miz TV. Miz says Reigns beating John Cena is the equivalent of Reigns beating and retiring The Undertaker. Angle agrees to it and says he will kick off the show.' We go to commercial. '9) After the match, Finn Bálor celebrates in the ring with the European Championship. We go to replays.' 'Video Package: Brock Lesnar vs. Braun Strowman for the WWE Universal Championship.' We go to commercial. '10) After the match, Brock Lesnar poses in the ring with the Universal Championship. Paul Heyman applauds from ringside.' End of the No Mercy 2017 PPV.